Gone
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: You told me you would never be gone Ian. Non-slash Song-fic Gone-Daughtry. Alex's POV


**Hey guys, just a little song-fic I thought up of the other day when I was listening to Gone by Daughtry(who might i add is one absolutely brilliant man) and instantly thought about Alex and Ian =]It's from Alex's POV if you couldn't alreayd figure XD Remember I own nothing XD So Enjoy!**

**Feeling like this could only mean I'm sinking.**

Feeling this miserable, cold and alone could only mean I'm sinking.

**Feeling like this could only mean I'm sinking**

I've been feeling like this for a while now. I've been trying to figure out why for a while now too.

**Well, I'm sinking, pull me up.**

Well, I'm slowly dying inside now. And where is the man that promised me he would always be there for me? Where is that man that said he could help me and pull me out of any situation? Dead. He's dead. Yeah that's right Ian, you're dead. So why don't you just go on and try to pull me out of this one.

**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,**

You know I'm 22 now. And I've taken a strong liking to your old possessions. I mean I couldn't just throw it all out. It would hurt far too much to loose any more of your memory. And besides you left me everything you owned in your will anyway. That only made it harder for me to throw it all out. Thinking that you wanted me to have all this.

I ride your bike now. I kind of actually like it. I use your things, I wear your clothes. I try to make them my own, that way I won't have to live with the constant reminder that those are Ian's things scattered across my room. I can just say they're are mine. Not the stuff Ian left me cause he's not here anymore.

**I say I thought you would be home.**

I thought you said you'd be there for me Ian. Where are you when MI6 is sending me on all these missions that are tainting and ruining me?

**You said you never would be gone.**

You said you'd always be there for me.

**Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,**

Jack moved out a few years ago. Her parents where ill so she returned to the U.S for a while. A while turned into months when her father died and she had to look after he mother. She never did get around to coming back. She apologized about a million times for leaving me alone like this. I told her it was ok. I'm used to it. I live alone now. Don't worry I haven't moved, I'm still living in our old house.....alone.

And when I come home from a long mission, I look at the pitch blackness of the house. And think...no one's there for me.

**I say I thought you would be home.**

You said you'd be home for me whenever I needed it.

**You said you never would be gone,**

You said you would never leave me alone

**But you are.**

But you're gone now. And you've left me more alone than anyone else in the world.

**You are.  
**

You're gone.

**Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive**

Whenever I feel like this my feet always take me to one place.

**To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide.**

Whenever I feel this lonely, I walk over to your old room. It's kept locked now. I haven't touched a single thing. It's exactly how you left it. And when I need to, I take the lock off and sit in your room. Look around, remember what it used to be when you still occupied it.

**The day you turned on me is the day I died,**

You know it's been years since you got shot and killed. And if it makes you any happier, Yassen's dead too. There was a little part of me always hated him for killing you. No matter how much he helped me out. I could never forgive him for murdering the only family I had. And when the police showed up at our doorstep all those years ago, telling me you where gone, I died a little bit on the inside.

**And I've forgotten what it's like,**

And ever since then I've felt a gaping hole somewhere inside of me. A hole where there is supposed to be warmth and comfort.

**And how it feels to be alive.**

A gaping hole where there is supposed to be life.

**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,**

Every single item I own and posses is a reminder that you're gone. As hard as I try to see it otherwise.

**I say I thought you would be home.**

It's a reminder that you lied to me. You lied and told me you'd be there.

**You said you never would be gone.**

You told me you would never leave me.

**Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,**

Every time I see all the lights off in the house. See nothing but darkness in the window of your room...

**I say I thought you would be home.**

I remember you telling me you would be there.

**You said you never would be gone.**

I remember you telling me you would never let me go.

**Reach up to the sky.**

And sometimes when it really hits me, that you're gone and I'll never see you again, I look up at the sky....

**When nothing seems to go right,**

When everything seems wrong, when all seems lost...

**When nothing seems to go right for me.**

When all I feel is cold, and all I see is dark, I look up at the sky. And scream. I scream at you for leaving me. I scream at you for not being there.

**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor.**

Every time I spot a shirt I remember you wearing, laying the on my bed.

**I say I thought you would be home.**

I remember your words...more like your lies.

**You said you never would be gone.**

Your lies telling me you would never be gone.

**Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,**

Every time I see the emptiness of my home...

**I say I thought you would be home.**

I remember the sound of your voice telling me I was your only family and that you would always protect me.

**You never would be gone.**

You told me you would never be gone Ian.

**I thought you would be home.**

You told me you would always be home for me.

**You said you never would be gone,**

You said you cared Ian. Why did you let them do this to me then? Why? I thought you said you would look out for me. I thought you said you would never be gone.

**But you are**

But you broke all your promises to me Ian. Every single one. You promised you would never be gone.

But you are.

**So, what'd ya think? Just to clear one thing up, there is no feelings of hate in Alex here, its just a load of pain and hurt that's been building up for years =]**

**Anywhoooo Review!!**


End file.
